Art of Weather/Sorcery Clima-Tact
| rname = Sōsarī Kurima Takuto | ename = Sorcery Climate Baton (Viz and FUNimation subs); Sorcery Clima Takt (FUNimation dub) | meaning = Magical Weather Staff | owner = Nami | price = | grade = | type = Modified Bō | first = First model: Chapter 598, Episode 517 Second model: Chapter 822, Episode 776 }} The Sorcery Clima-Tact is the third upgraded form of Nami's bō. It was later further upgraded by Usopp, but retained the original name. Appearance Initially the Sorcery Clima-Tact resembled its the previous incarnations, being a long, thin, cyan-colored staff that can split into three separate parts, and was kept in a holster on Nami's belt. Unlike the Perfect Clima-Tact, this new weapon does not have any visible Dials protruding from it, and at its full length, it is taller than Nami. After being upgraded by Usopp, the Sorcery Clima-Tact is now a short, orange staff with white striped parallel lines and orange round knob on each side. The knobs on its ends can stretch so it can grow in length from either side, depending on the amount of pressure applied to the center. Usage First Model Nami upgraded it during the two years she spent studying on Weatheria, incorporating the new technology and knowledge she gained there. Its new combat capabilities were first demonstrated when she arrived on Sabaody Archipelago, and used it on the Fake Straw Hat Crew, destroying the building they were in with one attack. She later used it in Gyoncorde Plaza on lower ranked members of the New Fish-Man Pirates. Unlike the previous versions, this new Clima-Tact can also be used for regular daily uses too, such as taking showers and creating roads for travel. Furthermore, it allows Nami to create Sea Clouds that are able to survive on the Blue Sea. Second Model Nami asked Usopp to upgrade her Sorcery Clima-Tact upon reuniting with him on Sabaody Archipelago after the two years she spent studying on Weatheria, incorporating the new technology and knowledge she gained there to create it. Both Usopp and Franky used the knowledge they gained during the two years of training to incorporate most of the Weatherian technology that Nami gave to Usopp in order to make a lighter, more compatible weapon for Nami. It still has all the functions of the previous Clima Tact, which includes dials and the like. Usopp worked on upgrading the Clima-Tact during the trip between Punk Hazard and Dressrosa. Unlike her original wooden staff or the previous Clima-Tact models, it does not need to be carried around in three separate parts due to its ability to extend and contract, thus negating the need for Nami to assemble the parts together or separate them. The staff can also expand fast enough to deliver a rather effective jab to an opponent, as shown when Nami fought Charlotte Brûlée. Battle Uses * テンポ|Mirāju Tenpo}}: Nami has been shown using an upgraded variation of this technique, allowing her to become invisible for an unknown amount of time. When she swings the Clima-Tact again, the mirage is released. * ソード|Gasuto Sōdo}}: Nami points one of the three segments of the Clima-Tact at an enemy. A small bubble forms at the tip facing the opponent which then bursts and shoots a gust of pressurized air at an enemy at high speed. It resembles a thin whirlwind. This was first used against a member of the New Fish-Man Pirates who tried to attack her. * : Nami makes a long chain of dark clouds come out of her Clima-Tact. She then swings the cloud chain around her, electrocuting anyone within range of it. It was first used against a group of New Fish-Man Pirates. It seems to be an upgraded version of her Thunder Lance Tempo and Thunder Charge: Swing Arm used in combination. This is called Storm Cloud Rod in the Viz manga and FUNimation sub. * |Sandā Torappu|literally meaning "Thundercloud Trap"}}: Nami creates three dark clouds, in what appears to be a triangular formation. When someone passes through the middle, the clouds electrocute it. It was first seen being used against a small Dragon on Punk Hazard. Nami was seen pretending to be a ninja by casting a Ninjitsu technique to create these clouds by shaking her index fingers, but she mistakenly referred to it as a samurai impersonation. * |Hīto Eggu}}: Nami creates a small bubble on the tip of one of the three segments of her Clima-Tact. The bubble produces immense heat which can melt snow easily. It was first used in order to get Monet out of the way by melting her snow. It is possible that this technique is an improved version of the Heat Ball. * : Nami produces many giant balls made out of Sea Clouds which are able to survive on the Blue Sea. She then gathers up all of the balls and creates a wall with them, to hold back her opponent(s). This technique is similar to Milky Road and a technique she used against some New Fish-Man Pirates. It was used in an attempt to stop the raging children on Punk Hazard. * |Wezā Eggu}}: Nami launches a large egg, which hatches to reveal a particular kind of weather. ** : After launching the egg at her opponent, she then commands it to hatch, calling it Lightning-chan, which then releases a large thundercloud, similar to Enel's Deathpiea ability, albeit on a smaller scale. After creating thunderclouds above her enemy, Nami can then take control of the lightning using her Clima-Tact, concentrating all of the lightning in the cloud into one blast and guiding it towards her opponent(s) to strike them down, making escape nearly impossible. This was first used in order to prevent Baby 5 and Buffalo from escaping with Caesar Clown. ** : Nami attempted to use this attack against Giolla, but it failed after her Clima-Tact was transformed into art by Giolla's Devil Fruit ability. While the effects of the attack have not been seen in the manga, in Pirate Warriors 3 it produces a snow cloud that releases a tornado-like snowstorm that freezes surrounding enemies. ** : After the egg hatches and releases dark clouds, Nami calls down rain, affecting the temperature and humidity and creating fog and mist. This was first used in order to escape from the Big Mom Pirates. ** : After the egg hatches and releases dark clouds, Nami calls down rain, affecting the temperature and humidity and creating fog and mist. This was first used in order to soften Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers. *'Zeus': Towards the end of the Whole Cake Island Arc, Nami captured and persuaded Big Mom's thundercloud homie, Zeus into becoming her servant. It now lives inside the Clima-Tact, adding its immense weather-based powers to the weapon's already existing weather-based capabilities. ** : This move requires Charlotte Linlin's special Homie, Zeus. Nami feeds Zeus several Black Balls and a Weather Egg with a thunder cloud inside, causing it to grow to a massive size, before maneuvering her Clima-Tact to manipulate them from within Zeus (even against it will), to strike her target with a large lightning attack comprised of both her own and Zeus's full abilities. It was first used against the pursuing Big Mom Pirates, including the captain herself, during the Sanji Retrieval Team's escape from Whole Cake Island after the Tea Party\Wedding of Sanji and Charlotte Pudding. It was strong enough for Charlotte Perospero, a high ranking member of the Big Mom Pirates, to believe that it was the Yonko who used this attack. ** : After summoning Zeus and feeding him a Weather Egg, Nami swings her Clima-Tact downward with Zeus following the movement and striking her target and surrounding area with a massive electric discharge. It was first used against Kurozumi Orochi. It is called "Ninpo: Lightning Blast" in the Viz translation. Non-Canon Attacks * : An anime only move, in which Nami twirls and swings her clima tact to form large thundercloud. then a powerful bolt of lightning strikes her opponent. It seems to require no additional preparation unlike her previous Thunderbolt Tempos. This was first used to strike down a group of Sutchies * ゠テンポ |Mirāju Tenpo: Fata Morugana|literally meaning "Mirage Tempo: Illusion Fairy"}}: Nami has been shown using an upgraded variation of this technique, allowing her to form multiple illusions of herself and disappear completely. This was first used in the anime to elude the Marines. Other Uses * : Nami makes a small rain cloud above her head. She uses the rain from the cloud as a way of showering. * : Nami creates a path made out of Sea Clouds, which are able to survive on the Blue Sea unlike normal Sea Clouds. It was first used to create a path to Punk Hazard over the sea of flames. * |Gurōappu|literally meaning "Grow to Adulthood"}}: By incorporating the growth abilities of the Pop Green into the second model, similar to his own Kuro Kabuto, Usopp designed the new Sorcery Clima-Tact to also change size. Whenever Nami squeezes the handle she can extend the size of the staff, where the new length is determined by the amount of pressure that is applied. Trivia *The first model is the only one not made by Usopp. *The design for the second model of the staff in regards to its appearance and extension abilities are possibly a homage to Ruyi Jingu Bang, the magic staff wielded by Sun Wukong from the classic Chinese tale Journey to the West. **According to the tale, Sun Wukong also rode on a magic cloud, reminiscing of Zeus. References Site Navigation fr:Art de la Météo/Baguette Climatique Ultime pl:Sorcery Clima Tact Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Weapons Category:Fighting Styles Subpages Category:Polearms